Amor e ódio
by Nadine Hissatomi
Summary: Minha continuação do capítulo 437. Contém spoiler.


Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei.

Essa fic contém spoiler do capítulo 437 do mangá.

_________________________________________________________________________

**Amor e ódio**

**-** Ero-senin acreditava no dia onde as pessoas realmente entenderiam umas as outras! Você está errado!

Uzumaki Naruto defendia seu ponto de vista deitado de bruços com as mãos presas ao chão por uma lâmina negra por onde passava o chakra de Pain. Ele não aceitava o ideal de paz deste, o qual se resumia em criar uma arma através dos Bijuus capaz de destruir uma vila inteira, dessa forma, as pessoas seriam tomadas pelo medo e a guerra cessaria.

- Tudo o que você faz é falar... O que você pode fazer quando não pode provar nada? Tudo o que você pode fazer é me dar o poder da raposa de nove caudas. Eu te falei, sua morte irá levar à paz.

Pain cravou mais três lâminas negras de cada lado do corpo de Naruto, elas perfuraram os ombros, as laterais do tronco um pouco abaixo das costelas e na direção dos joelhos.

- Os ferimentos não foram profundos e eu evitei os pontos vitais. Mas agora você não pode se mover por si mesmo. – dizia Pain.

- LEVANTE DAÍ CRIANÇA!

O grito da anciã dos sapos chamou a atenção de Uzumaki. Ela o berrava para ele não perder porque era o garoto da profecia e que Jiraiya e o sapo ancião acreditavam nele. Mas Pain a calou atirando-a para longe.

- Sapo barulhento. Está na hora de irmos...

Antes que o Akatsuki pudesse iniciar sua técnica, foi obrigado a se afastar para não receber o golpe direcionado a ele. Naruto se surpreendeu ao ver quem fora o autor do ataque: Hyuuga Hinata.

- Reforsos, eh... – disse Pain

Enquanto se virava para encarar o possuidor do Rinegan de frente, Hinata o alertou:

- Não permitirei que encoste outro dedo no Naruto-kun!

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? – gritou Naruto, ele não queria que alguém se arriscasse a enfrentar Pain – SAIA DAQUI! VOCÊ NÃO TEM CHANCE --

- Eu sei... – Hinata o cortou.

A garota não aparentava nervosismo, estava séria e sabia dos ricos de estar ali, isso deixou Naruto surpreso e com os olhos arregalados.

- Eu estou... Apenas sendo egoísta. – a garota se explicou.

- Do que você está falando!? – Naruto queria impedi-la de permanecer ali – O que você está fazendo aqui!? É perigoso!

Hinata fez uma breve pausa e continuou, ativando o Byakugan no olho direito.

- Estou aqui por vontade própria.

- ?

-... Eu sempre chorava e desistia... Eu quase fui para o caminho errado... Mas você... Você me mostrou o caminho certo... Eu sempre observei você... Tentando alcançar você... Eu só desejava andar com você... Eu desejava estar com você... Você me mudou! Seu sorriso me salvou! Então eu não tenho medo de morrer protegendo você!! Porque eu -- amo você...

Hinata ficou em posição de luta com o Byakugan ativado. Naruto não podia ver seu pequeno sorriso, mas ela conseguia ver a expressão de espanto do amado. Ela nem deu chance do garoto se recuperar ou de falar algo e atacou o oponente à frente.

Mesmo utilizando sua nova técnica onde formava em cada mão uma enorme cabeça de leão composta por chakra, não foi páreo para o golpe mais poderoso de Pain. Ela foi jogada ao chão, ficara de lado, sangue escorria por sua boca e seus olhos estavam quase cerrados, mas ainda vivia.

Naruto não podia vê-la, pois a terra erguida pelo ataque o impedia. Apenas vislumbrou o invasor retirar uma lâmina negra e apontar para o local onde Hinata estaria. Pain a observava, mas seus olhos voltaram-se para o Jinchuuriki como se quisesse presenciar o sofrimento do garoto.

- PARE!!! – Naruto gritou com todas as forças.

Entretanto, seu esforço foi em vão. Naruto ouviu o som do corpo ser atravessado pela lâmina. O garoto olhou para o líder da Akatsuki incrédulo, enquanto o ouvia dizer:

- Este é o modo... Como meus parentes foram mortos por ninjas de Konoha, bem diante dos meus olhos... Amor gera sacrifícios... Que gera ódio...

Pain levantou a arma que segurava até a visão de Naruto. Ao ver o sangue da única pessoa que disse que o amava escorrendo pela lâmina, teve seu coração tomado pelo ódio.

- OOOH... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! - Naruto gritou liberando tudo o que sentia, sendo envolto pelo chakra vermelho da Kyuubi causando uma explosão.

- Então você pode conhecer a dor. – Pain continuou seu raciocínio.

Aos poucos o chakra dissipou-se expondo Naruto transformado na Kyuubi com quatro caudas.

- _O poder da raposa... Parece que a angústia de Naruto transformou-se nisso... – _pensou Pain – Você me odeia?

Mas a raiva do garoto o levou a além. O esqueleto da raposa formou-se sobre suas costas e mais duas caudas apareceram.

- Você realmente acha que as pessoas poderão entender as outras assim?

- GRRRAHHHH!!! – Naruto-Kyuubi rugiu com toda a raiva que tinha.

- Isso mesmo... Mas... Minha dor é maior que a sua. – Pain disse sombrio.

Naruto berrou liberando muito chakra. Seu poder era enorme e arrastou Pain vários metros para trás. Ele deu impulso, abrindo uma cratera onde estava e em instantes estava a dois metros do oponente. Este mal teve tempo para reagir, apenas saltou para o lado, mas o impacto da mão da Kyuubi com o chão foi gigantesco que, além de abrir um grande buraco, o lançou para longe.

- _Para vencer preciso usar o Shinra Tensei quando ele estiver perto. – _analisou Pain se levantando.

O seis caudas parou e começou a reunir uma esfera de chakra a frente de sua boca. Era uma quantidade inacreditável e se reunia rapidamente.

- _Isso é perigoso._

O garoto-raposa não engoliu a esfera como fez quando tinha quatro caudas, a partir dela lançou um raio rubro em direção a Pain. Uma nova explosão surgiu, maior que as anteriores. O invasor se defendeu com sua técnica mais poderosa, porém, não impediu que a explosão o arremessasse novamente para longe.

Naruto o ataca rapidamente, mas ele consegue esquivar. O garoto utiliza as caudas para golpeá-lo, mas o líder da Akatsuki desvia de todas. Então, a raposa resolve agarrá-lo, porém, quando estava preste a fazê-lo, Pain usa o Shinra Tensei.

Dessa vez foi Uzumaki quem voou para longe. A quantidade de chakra usada foi enorme, tanto que afetou a raposa que se movia com dificuldade. O autor do ataque retirou duas lâminas negras e ia lançá-las no corpo à frente, mas foi pego desprevenido.

- Juho Soshiken!

Hinata atingiu o oponente pelas costas com o golpe que não funcionara anteriormente. Toda a região afetada teve o chakra bloqueado, ou seja, todo o tronco. Assim, corpo restante usado pelo possuidor do Rinegan, foi derrotado.

- Como? – fora a última palavra de Pain enquanto caía.

- Você não acertou um ponto vital. – Hinata explicou antes que todo o chakra se esvaísse daquele corpo.

A Hyuuga manteve-se no lugar, apesar de não sentir medo, ela sabia que era perigoso só estar ali. Ela estava ofegante, com a mão direita sobre o ferimento na lateral esquerda do abdômen tentando reduzir o sangramento.

Naruto se recompôs, sentou-se e encarou a garota com raiva. Ela encarava aqueles brilhantes olhos brancos insegura.

- Naruto-kun... – ela o chamou quase num sussurro.

- GRRAHHH!!!

A Kyuubi a atacou com uma de suas caudas. Ela teve o braço esquerdo ferido e caiu no chão. Apesar disso, esforçou-se para levantar, mas só conseguiu se sentar. Seu corpo tremia por causa do chakra da raposa que o invadia e as dores por ele eram terríveis, porém não a impediram de encarar determinada os olhos repletos de rancor.

- Naruto-kun... Não irei a lugar algum.

O seis caudas preparou-se para golpear novamente, todavia, Yamato chegou a tempo para conter o chakra do Bijuu. Junto a ele Sakura chegou ao local, com Tsunade, duas Katsuyu e um ANBU. Naruto voltava ao normal, enquanto Sakura foi ver como Hinata estava.

- Hinata! Deixa-me cuidar de você! – disse a garota de cabelos róseos.

- Sakura... Eu estou bem... Cuide do Naruto-kun...

A ninja médica sabia que não era verdade, a Hyuuga estava tremendo, pálida, ofegante e sangrava muito. Para piorar a situação ela começou a tossir sangue.

- Você está bem coisa alguma! – Sakura deitou a morena e iniciou o tratamento.

- Naru..to-kun... o... Na...ruto...kun – implorava Hinata preocupada.

Tsunade pousou a mão sobre o ombro da discípula e falou carinhosamente:

- Eu cuido dela, vá ver o Naruto.

- Certo.

Hinata se acalmou e fechou os olhos, mas permaneceu consciente. A Hokage estabilizava o estado da garota com o auxílio das Katsuyu, não poderia fazer mais que aquilo pela falta de chakra. Enquanto a outra ninja médica tratava de Naruto.

Após pouco tempo, a Hyuuga pôde se levantar e caminhou até o loiro, junto aos outros ali presentes. A companheira de time dele terminara de repor a pele, mas continuava com os cuidados médicos. A morena ajoelhou-se à frente da outra, observando Uzumaki. Quando Sakura acabou, o garoto ainda não despertara.

- Naruto-kun... – sussurrou Hinata e por impulso afagou os cabelos rebeldes do rapaz – Desculpa Naruto-kun...

- Hinata, por que está se desculpando? – perguntou Sakura, a garota em questão a encarou e pôs-se a chorar.

- Naruto-kun... Liberou a Kyuubi por minha... Culpa. – Hinata dizia entre soluços. – Ele... Deve ter sofrido... Muito...

Sakura não sabia o que dizer, então ficou ao lado da garota e a abraçou para reconfortá-la.

- Sa... kura-chan... Hi... nata... – disse Naruto despertando, mas continuou deitado.

- Naruto(-kun)! – disseram as duas em uníssono voltando-se para ele e Hinata agora chorava de alívio.

- Hi... nata, que bom que está viva... Fico feliz – falou Naruto com dificuldade e forçou seu maior sorriso.

- Naruto-kun... – exclamou a Hyuuga corando levemente.

- Não lembro o que aconteceu depois, mas... Você não teve culpa, Hinata.

- Naruto-kun... – sussurrou a garota.

- Foi mal estou acabado, hehe. Preciso descansar. – ele olhou pensativo para o céu – Hinata, sobre o que você falou antes... – Hinata engoliu seco e enrubesceu violentamente – Desculpa, mas podemos... Falar disso... Depois?

- Cla-cla-claro Na-na-ruto-kun!

- Que bom... Porque não agüento mais... Ficar acordado – ele fechou os olhos – Hinata, obrigado por tudo... De verdade.

Hinata se surpreendeu e não se mexeu por alguns segundos, mas depois sorriu admirando seu amado dormindo.

- Hinata, sobre o que o Naruto quis dizer? – perguntou Sakura curiosa.

- Na-na-nada. – a Hyuuga virou um pimentão.

- Sakura precisamos ver como os outros estão.

- Certo, mestra.

- Tsunade-sama, posso ficar aqui... Cuidando do Naruto-kun? – perguntou Hinata.

-Claro que sim.

As duas, Yamato e o ANBU saíram do local. A kuniochi de olhos perolados se sentou ao lado de Naruto e pousou a cabeça dele em seu colo, acariciando o cabelo loiro.

Hinata sorria carinhosamente observando a expressão serena do rapaz.

- Naruto-kun... Eu não quero que você sofra desse jeito novamente... Mas, você sabe que eu não volto atrás com a minha palavra... Porque – abriu mais o sorriso – esse é o meu jeito ninja de ser.

- Obrigado... Hinata... – disse Naruto sonolento.

**Fim.**

**_________________________________________________________________________**

Eu acredito que o Kishimoto não matou a Hinata nem o Kakashi.

Hinata está viva e vai ficar com o Naruto!! ò .ó 9

Bem, por favor, deixem reviews**. **Seja para criticar, elogiar, tanto faz. Apenas deixem, por favor.

Beijos.


End file.
